If You're Not The One
by iliveforsnacks
Summary: After several years, Lizzie encounters a person she thought she'd never see again..


24 year old Lizzie McGuire pulled her messy blonde hair into a   
  
ponytail, applied some eyeliner and lipgloss and ran out the door. She  
  
had a gig tonight at a kareoke bar. Since high school Lizzie had a   
  
passion for singing and so she was a teacher by day and sung at night   
  
hoping some day she'd make it big. Her best friend Miranda Sanchez   
  
would sometimes even attend her gigs for moral support. Over the years  
  
Lizzie had become much more mature and less naive, she was much more   
  
serious and withdrawn then she used to be. Although she'd become very  
  
serious, she still loved to have a good time now and then. Her and   
  
Miranda would go out like old times and have the time of their lives.  
  
Lizzie raced down the streets in determination to make it to   
  
her gig on time. While her and Miranda remained best friends, her and  
  
Gordo had not spoken in about 6 years. Even if they hadn't spoken for  
  
6 years, she still loved him more than ever. No matter how hard she   
  
tried to move on, she just could not get David Gordon out of her   
  
pretty head. Lizzie missed Gordo dearly and sometimes felt an   
  
emptiness inside her, like something was missing...she knew it was   
  
Gordo.  
  
She arrived at the bar and ran in full of nervousness.   
  
The owners of the bar recognized her and greeted her immediately.   
  
They loved the acts she put on and kept inviting her back, when Lizzie  
  
performed on their stage, she felt invincible. Lizzie ran to her   
  
dressing room and changed into her outfit as quickly as she could.   
  
She squeezed into a tight mini skirt and a pink t-shirt, she let her  
  
hair loose and scurried off to the stage. Up on the stage performing  
  
was a young man named Blake, he was really talented and Lizzie loved  
  
watching him. Lizzie and Blake had become good friends and had gone  
  
out for coffee a dozen times, they had lots of fun and great laughs   
  
together. Blake came back stage and greeted Lizzie full of warmth.  
  
She congratulated him while he wished her luck.  
  
"Knock 'em dead Liz, I know you can," Blake kissed her on the  
  
cheek and grinned. Lizzie stepped onto the stage and felt a twinge of   
  
nervousness. She held the microphone to her lips and prepared herself.   
  
"I just wanted to dedicate this song to my dearest friend   
  
Gordo. Although we've not spoken for almost 6 years, I'm head over  
  
heels in love with you," She stated. This was nothing new, she always  
  
said this before she'd sing. She opened her lips and poured out her   
  
soul.   
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings   
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through   
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my husband?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away   
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through   
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms  
  
  
  
She ended the song and was welcomed by applause and cheering,  
  
Lizzie grinned until her eyes fell on a certain member in the audience,  
  
her smile faded and she ran off of the stage with all the memories  
  
coming back. She continued running until she reached her dressing   
  
room, she slumped down onto the floor and cried while she put her   
  
face in her hands. There was knocking coming from her door, so with  
  
shaky hands she pulled it open. At the door stood a grown up version   
  
of David Gordon.   
  
"L-lizzie? I-uh..d-did you..really..mean wha-what you said..?"   
  
Gordo stuttered.  
  
"Y-yeah, even if we..haven't spoken for like 6 years I just   
  
want you to know I love you, and always will." Lizzie promised.  
  
"I want you to k-know, I..love you too,"   
  
"So.." Lizzie was interrupted by Gordo's soft lips, while   
  
they kissed fireworks were going off inside of the both of them.   
  
They were broken apart by abrupt knocking on the door. Lizzie got up  
  
and swung the door open.  
  
"Miss. McGuire? We heard you singing tonight, and let us tell   
  
you, we liked what we heard. We think you'd make a great contribution   
  
to our record label if you're interested. You have a great sound," 


End file.
